1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an advertising device and method for golf and, more specifically, to an advertising device and method which uses a substantially doughnut-shaped device that is located within a standard golf cup, wherein the device contains an advertisement which is visible to a golfer when adjacent to the golf cup such as when putting or when retrieving a golf ball from the hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, golf cups have been used solely for the purposes of containing golf balls and supporting golf flags. The conventional golf cup is of a standard diameter, with several holes located therein for drainage, and a center tube, cavity or recess to support the golf flag stick. Various prior art patents disclose different things that have been done involving golf cups. Jacoby, (U.S. Pat. No. 2,684,245) discloses a golf hole protector which is designed to protect the wall of the hole above the putting cup. English (U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,200) teaches an improved golf stick holder which prevents tilting of the flag.
However, despite these prior art references, the golf cup still remained with only two basic functions; to contain the golf ball and support the golf flag stick. In view of the significant amount of interest in golf and the large amount of golf players, there was a need to use a golf cup as an advertising medium.